


Goodbye is not forever

by CureTwinkle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureTwinkle/pseuds/CureTwinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nooroo sits and recalls their previous dear allies before reaching a decision on how to stop Hawkmoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye is not forever

In the darkness, a small sliver of moonlight came through the almost shut large window. Butterflies floated near the light as Nooroo sat, tired from making two akuma victims in one day.

"The moon...."Nooroo weakly floated up to the hole to get a better look.

The moon shone beautifully tonight and brought up memories of Luna moth. A previous moth miraculous bearer whose older sister was Ladybug. Luna was a kind girl with a love of nonviolent solutions. Teamed with Ladybug, they were undefeated by evil. 

The memories brought tears to Nooroo's eyes; Luna had made so much effort to do good every day. The last time they talked was before her passing and Luna spoke of her thankfulness to the kwami for such a exciting lifetime. Her eyes has shut and Master Fu took Nooroo back after the kwami was ready.

Sitting in the moonlight, Nooroo smiled. 

"Rosy..."The kwami liked remembering better times.

Another bearer to get their mind from their current one. Far different from Luna. When they first met, she was shy and usually not one for interacting much. She rose to the challenge of being a hero and certainly blossomed into one of the best miraculous bearers. Her courage never waived and she never turned on anyone in need or who wanted to change. She said she wouldn't be dying, she'd just be going to the next adventure when she passed.

A butterfly landed on the kwami's head, reminding them of the one just before Hawkmoth.

"Madame..."

She had lived in Paris like Hawkmoth and even married him. When things turned bad, she even gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect others. Madame Butterfly had a heart open to others and was honest. Nooroo hated being unable to save her life but even at her end, she tried to comfort the kwami. 

"Goodbye is not forever...we'll see each other again." Nooroo said quietly.

The hope that they would be rescued by Ladybug and Chat noir was turning bleaker each day. Weeks was turning to months. Nooroo went to a chest in the room that Hawkmoth sometimes locked the miraculous pin away. Nooroo went into it and looked around to see fate on their side today.

Bringing the pin out, the kwami set it down. The last words of the previous bearers echoed in their mind.

"No more."

The kwami started to destroy the miraculous, the butterflies nearby starting to vanish. Every broken piece took out ten or more. The final piece was the center jewel and Nooroo didn't hold back on smashing it.

They watched themself start to fade as three other active kwamis felt the sudden loss. They didn't feel regret but sad things had to end like this. At least...Nooroo knew they had friends awaiting them.

With Plagg, Adrien was quick to notice his kwami crying. Tikki and Wyazz knew what happened and flew to their friends for comfort. Plagg watched the moon as Adrien sat nearby, offering comfort as well since this sadness was so odd to see.


End file.
